Ela grita em silêncio
by Oraculo
Summary: Porque Leah sempre gritou em silêncio. Fic de sete vinhetas. TRADUÇÃO - Blackwater.
1. De sangue

**Disclaimer:** Twilight pertence a Stephenie Meyer; o título da fic é o primeiro verso da música _She_ de _Green Day_.

____________________________________________

**Autora: **Vrydeus

**Título Original:** She screams in silence.

**Shipper: **Leah Clearwater. Eventual Leah/Sam e Leah/Jacob.

**Duração:** Sete vinhetas.

**Gênero:** Geral

**Advertência:** Lemmon leve.

**Nota:** Spoiler 'Eclipse'.

______________________________________________

**N/A:**_ Esta vez a autora veio com uma fic sobre os pecados capitais, da comunidade livejournal Retos a La Carta. Serão sete vinhetas curtinhas, por que sou uma garota de poucas palavras, sobre Leah Clearwater. Porque? Porque Leah é um personagem com muito potencial não explorado. Porque essa garota é uma máscara de puro ressentimento e isso me encanta. As vinhetas não estão ordenadas cronologicamente, não tem nenhum fio condutor que não seja simplesmente ela e os pecados, e pode ser Canon ou não (me refiro a que uma pode ser Leah/Sam e outra Leah/Jacob). Enfim, desfrutem._

______________________________________________

**Ela grita em silêncio**

**#1. Ira**

_De sangue._

A fúria corre por suas veias como ácido, queimando-a toda. Sente uma cócega permanente nas palmas das mãos, implorando para bater em alguém, para descarregar todo esse turbilhão de emoções que luta para sair, mas que ela não deseja liberar. Porque não é fraca, e não se permitira fazer-lo.

Tem a sensação de que tudo ao seu redor dá voltas, que a floresta aquele dia é um pouco mais escura. _Que a vida é mais escura._

Está tão irritada, tão furiosa, que nem sequer é capaz de gritar a todo pulmão, como gostaria de fazer. A indignação não permite pronunciar nenhuma palavra enquanto chora. Nunca foi uma pessoa que solta lágrimas com facilidade, mas não se incomoda em limpá-las nesse momento, porque são justificadas e sabe que se não o fizer simplesmente morrerá. Permite-se derramá-las porque não são de tristeza, de birra ou de dor.

_São lágrimas de ira. De sangue._

Nem sequer teve tempo de sentir dor; a primeira coisa que lembra é que correu com todas as suas forças, como se assim pudesse escapar da realidade, como se assim as palavras de Sam ficassem menos audíveis. Porque as escuta uma e outra vez, um eco em seus pensamentos que te perseguem por todos os lados e te lembram que tudo terminou.

Como se assim pudesse fugir para não se sentir tão traída.

Tão quebrada.

Não pode acreditar. Simplesmente não pode. Todas as promessas, as lembranças, os momentos... mentiras.

A vida escapou de suas mãos, e nem sequer é capaz de sentir-se triste por isso, de sentir o sofrimento que deveria estar padecendo.

A fúria nubla seus sentidos, a razão. Não pode sentir nada mais que a _ira_.

____________________________________________________

**N/A:** estes são os primeiros momentos logo depois que ela descobre que Sam a deixou pela Emily. Leah se enfureceu tanto que nem conseguiu ficar triste. Estou certa que ela ficou irada. Irada por sentir-se usada, traída e desiludida. E eu gostei muito colocar como lágrimas de sangue, porque a ira pode ser associada ao vermelho e... bom, isso, me pareceu uma boa metáfora.

**N/Tradutora: **Éeeee! Outra tradução da maravilhosa e criativa _Vrydeus_. Espero que gostem. Beijos.


	2. Ataca, domina, devora

**N/A: **Segunda vinheta. Um pouco de lemmon. Leve, muito leve. Desta vez é uma Jake/Leah, a qual dedico à Lore (_Sortilegios Weasley_). Desfrutem. :)

______________________________________________

**#2: Gula**

_Ataca, domina, devora._

As mãos de Leah são espertas, sábias; vagam pela pele de Jacob sem qualquer rota, causando estremecimentos, gemidos abafados e olhos fortemente fechados.

É agressiva em cada movimento; é possessiva quando o toca, quando crava as unhas nas omoplatas de Jake, quando morde com ousadia a linha de sua mandíbula.

_Quando misturam o veneno e a amargura._

E Jacob não fica para trás, porque faz muito tempo que ele deixou de ser seu aluno. Agora são iguais, e ele choca seu quadril contra o de Leah quase com violência, afunda os dedos em sua cintura como se assim pudesse fundir-se a ela. _Nela_.

Leah não beija, não acaricia, não desliza seus lábios com suavidade.

_Ataca, domina, devora._

Com gula. Com desejo de saciar essa fome que jamais se apaziguará; essa necessidade de consolo, de vingança, de deixar tudo para trás. E Jake o permite. Deixa que Leah o use, que gema contra sua boca um nome que não é o seu.

_Que imagine que o corpo sobre o dela não é o seu._

Talvez porque, no fundo, ele também sofre dessa fome.

_______________________________________________

**N/T:** oi galera! Dessa vez a autora usou a gula, simbolicamente, levando além do significado de comida. Aqui queria demonstra a urgência, a extrema necessidade, a gula com que Leah e Jacob precisam descarregar suas frustrações um com o outro. Ela disse que esse shipper a inspira.

**N/T 2:** agradeço imensamente os comentários! Vocês me deixam radiantes! De verdade. Beijos.


	3. Totalmente

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight_ pertence à _Stephenie Meyer _e blá, blá,blá.

**N/A:** Terceira vinheta, que me custou muito! Não sou muito boa nesta temática. XP Desta vez voltamos aos tempos dourados da Leah, quero dizer, quando ela e Sam estavam felizes.

**Advertência:** Lemmon, nada muito explícito, mas lemmon do começo ao fim. xp :)

_____________________________________

**#3: Luxúria**

_Totalmente_

Não pude evitar.

Suas mãos se dirigiram até a camisa de Sam, quase rasgam o pano de tanta exaltação com que o faz. E ele não fica para trás. Beija cada centímetro de seu corpo: seu rosto, seu pescoço, seus ombros, seu abdômen. Leah sente arder cada pedaço de pele onde os lábios de Sam tocam, onde ele pousa suas mãos e aperta com ansiedade.

_E a luxúria esmigalha o nervosismo, a vergonha, o pudor._

Leah se permite deixar de ser a boa estudante, a filha perfeita, a irmã cuidadosa. Agora só pode se concentrar nas mãos de Sam que percorrem suas costas, despindo-a quase com reverência, como se fosse algo bonito, frágil e muito precioso. Permite liberar-se e juntar-se desesperadamente mais a ele, a seu corpo. Deixa que as cócegas em seu ventre cresçam, que a sensação que corre por suas veias fluam mais depressa, enchendo cada parte dela.

E então quando ele se une a ela com cuidado e ternura, Leah apenas é consciente das lágrimas que escapam de seus olhos. Sabe que não são lágrimas de dor, tampouco de arrependimento. São de felicidade, de satisfação.

_Porque finalmente ela e Sam são um. _De verdade. Totalmente.

Mas agora isso não importa. Agora o único que interessa é a voz de Sam gemendo seu nome, seus olhos fortemente fechados, o rosto tenso em ansiedade e prazer.

Agora o único que tem importância é essa sensação em seu ventre que se derrama como lava ardente por todo seu interior e a deixa exausta, lânguida, com o pensamento de que o mundo jamais fora tão perfeito.

_Agora o único que importa é a voz de Sam sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido que aquele foi a melhor coisa que se passou em sua vida, que a amará para sempre e que nada poderá separá-los, __**jamais**__._

_______________________________________

**N/A:** Mwahaha, que final macabro xD Não sei se o lemmon saiu bem ou mal, mas adorei o final, porque amo esses finais que, não importa o que digam, você já sabe que a coisa cedo ou tarde acabará mal. E assim terminou, Sam não a ama mais, deixou de querer-la e certamente Emily pôde separá-los facilmente.

Como Jake disse, _Sam quebrou todas as promessas que fez à Leah. _

Enfim, é isso. Críticas ao _**Go**_ :)

**N/T:** oi gente. Não atirem pedras por favor! Desculpem o Sam/Leah, eu sei que muita gente odeia! Assim como eu. Mas faz parte das vinhetas e ficou tão fofo. A _**Vrydeus**_ tem o dom de falar sobre a Leah!

Então, tem algo à dizer? Clique no _**Go!**_


	4. Escombros

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight_ pertence à _Stephenie Meyer_; o título da fic é o primeiro verso da música _She_ do _Green Day_. Ouçam, é fantástica.

Quarta vinheta, quarto pecado.

___________________________________________

**#4: Inveja**

_Escombros _

Gostaria de guardar seus pensamentos, enterrá-los no fundo de um baú que nunca pudesse ser aberto, reprimi-los com tanta eficácia que nenhum dos outros membros da manada pudessem descobri-los. Gostaria de não se sentir assim, não mostrar nada menos que dignidade, não revelar aquilo que se empenha tanto em esconder. Mas não pode. Não pode esconder esse rancor que lhe consome a alma com assombrosa lentidão e precisão, essa pontada de dor toda vez que olha nos olhos de Emily. Não pode evitar desejar que tudo fosse diferente, que aquilo jamais houvesse acontecido.

_Não pode evitar sentir a inveja enchendo-a, afogando-a._

Inveja por _ela_ possuir o que antes era seu e muito mais. Porque não só roubou seu homem, mas também sua felicidade; e ela é obrigada a ver-la, invejá-la a cada dia, como se não fosse suficiente o vazio ao seu redor, a ausência de Sam ao seu lado. Não voltarão as carícias, as confissões, os momentos vividos junto a ele. _Emily_ os roubou, embora não queira pensar nisso, _ela_ é a culpada. Culpada e causadora de que, agora, o brilho dos olhos de Sam sejam somente para _ela_, que sua companhia e atenção sejam somente para _ela_.

_Responsável por aquela faceta que Leah acreditava que não ter, mas que surgiu entre os escombros de uma vida destroçada._

___________________________________________

**N/A:** naturalmente que Leah deve sentir inveja da Emily, praticamente algo que nem devia ser questionado, totalmente lógico. E não sei como ela consegue ver essa mulher todos os dias e não matá-la. **Leah, you rock**. Lembrem-se, qualquer crítica ao _Go_ :)

**N/Tradutora:** Amei esse capítulo. Concordo com cada palavra! Se fosse comigo, a Emily piriguete já tinha sido encontrada em uma vala (Oráculo má, muito muito má! HAHAHA)! **Leah você arrebenta!** _Chupa essa manga, Emily!_

Comentários por favor!


	5. Várias e várias vezes

**#5: Ganância**

_Várias e várias vezes…_

Às vezes pensa que aquilo é simplesmente irônico.

Sabe que é ridículo, ansiar algo que nunca terá. Por acaso a vida não havia lhe ensinado que desejar algo com todas as suas forças, ou amá-lo com todas as suas forças, não serve para nada? Somente para sofrer. Sim, a vida lhe gritou isso a base da porrada, chicotadas sobre as feridas em carne viva, mas ainda assim ela segue sendo a mesma, irremediavelmente teimosa, que volta a tropeçar na mesma pedra várias e várias vezes.

_Que volta a cometer o mesmo erro, várias e várias vezes._

Então sente uma necessidade de fugir, de se esconder como uma menina assustada que ainda é, porque a dor e a fúria grudam com força e ela sabe disso muito bem.

Porque ansiar àquele homem – sim, _homem_, porque já não é mais um _menino_ – é algo masoquista, é como cortar seus pulsos com um simples fio de sua vida destroçada e logo depois fazer a mesma coisa com o outro, como se a primeira gota de sangue não fosse sofrimento suficiente.

_Agonia suficiente._

Leah cobiçou muitas coisas ao longo de sua vida; uma vez quis Sam, uma vida junto à ele, e a obteve _momentaneamente_. Quis que os outros deixassem de ter piedade dela e o conseguiu, trocando-o por rancor. Simplesmente lutou por ele e o obteve.

Mas agora essa ânsia irracional por _**Jacob**_ é algo que jamais será saciado, é algo que jamais possuirá, sem importar quantas vezes tente.

_Escapou entre seus dedos sem nem sequer pestanejar._

Gostaria que tudo isso terminasse de uma vez por todas; esquecer Sam, Jacob, todos, e não voltar a olhar para trás nunca mais. Queria correr, mas sabe que não é assim que as coisas funcionam; que assim como os quilômetros desaparecem baixo seus pés com a velocidade, a dor se aproxima mais e mais.

É algo inevitável, que sempre termina a encontrando, que sempre acaba por afundá-la por mais que se esforce em superar.

_Queria escapar daquele anseio que coça nas palmas de suas mãos como um cruel lembrete de que nunca o terá._

___________________________________________

**N/A:** Jacob/Leah angst, mas não importa, porque eles arrebentam a saga. Ponto.

**N/Tradutora: **oies, mais um capítulo. Para mim foi o melhor, _dramático e triste _(to até chorando...), mas o melhor! Tem algo a dizer? Vai e clica no _Go_ :)


	6. Deveria prevalecer

**#6: Orgulho**

_Deveria prevalecer._

Sempre foi boa escondendo coisas, assim não é difícil estar ali de pé com cara de quem está entediado. Sorri de vez em quando a alguma pessoa que lhe cumprimenta com olhos cheios de cautela, mas é um sorriso tenso, perto de se romper a qualquer momento. Assim como ela. Ela sabe e suspeita que os outros também saibam.

_É estranho como as coisas não deixam de piorar._

Pensou que assim que entrou na igreja simplesmente se quebraria de tanta dor que sentia, mas quando Emily foi a sua casa com um olhar envergonhado e torcendo as mãos bastante nervosa para logo depois lhe pedir que fosse sua dama de honra, acreditou que o mundo simplesmente caia aos pedaços.

_E o fez._

Quebrou-se em milhões de pedacinhos enquanto sua mãe e ela iam a uma loja comprar um vestido adequado para a ocasião, fingindo que nada estava acontecendo, que não era como se de repente o oxigênio lhe faltasse impedindo-a de respirar.

_Que não podiam escutar o som de seu coração quebrando-se pela milésima vez._

E agora estava ali, de pé próxima deles. Nem sequer se atreveu a olhar para Sam temendo chorar a qualquer instante; por mais orgulho e dignidade que tinha querido, conseguido e mostrado com o tempo, aquilo era mais do que qualquer pessoa poderia suportar. Não pode evitar pensar que aquilo não deveria ser assim, que a mulher a seu lado de vestido branco e sorriso radiante deveria ser você e não Emily.

_Que a escolha por vontade própria deveria prevalecer sobre a natureza._

Mas com um 'deveria' não pode fazer nada e isso você sabe melhor que ninguém.

_______________________________________

**N/Tradutora:** Oi povo, desculpa por outro capitulo triste! Mas eu apenas traduzi…

Então deixem a preguiça de lado e COMENTEM!!!!

Olha o botãozinho chamando.

**PS:** tô esperando o próximo capitulo ser postado pela autora para traduzir e disponibilizar para vocês!

Bjs.


	7. Elegante, lupina, felina

**# 7: Preguiça.**

_Elegante, lupina, felina._

Caminha a passos lentos, deliberados, como se marcasse território e advertisse que _esse_ é seu caminho, que qualquer um que tope com ela deverá estar disposto a enfrentar as conseqüências. Se transforma em loba fechando os olhos, apertando as mãos em punhos, tornando-se _nada_ durante um segundo, deixando de existir, para logo fincar as garras na terra e eriçar automaticamente os pêlos de suas costas.

_Beija com movimentos lânguidos, quase líquidos, a pele estranhamente aquecida e as mãos mais espertas que Jacob conheceu._

Quando discute, o faz arrastando as palavras e com as pálpebras semi-cerradas, como se estivesse entediada e quisesse terminar com tudo o mais rápido possível. Jamais ri; os únicos sorrisos que esboça são tortos, de lado, como se fosse por simples costume para não perder o sentido dos músculos faciais, não porque quisesse fazer. Quando algo lhe agrada apenas assente com a cabeça secamente; quando algo não lhe agrada, simplesmente se cala e crispa os lábios num gesto irritado.

_Exceto com Jacob. Adora deixá-lo irritado e se deixar irritar por ele, gosta de discutir, bater, fazer-lo engolir suas palavras com beijos que mais que carícias são punhaladas com os lábios. Como se ele fosse o único com permissão para ver seu interior, saber o que a deixa vulnerável e o que permanece oculto com tantas defesas que ninguém sequer ousa superá-las._

A sua é uma preguiça elegante, lupina, felina. Não pergunta nem ordena, simplesmente constata um feito. Não chora nem ri, jamais; Leah se limita observar tudo ao seu redor com olhos frios e insensíveis.

_Olhos displicentes de quem crê que a vida é _**tão sem importância**_ que nem sequer vale a pena tirá-la._

_Fim_

________________________________________________

_(Nossa, a última linha ficou um tanto suicida!)_

**N/T:** Oi amores, finalmente eu traduzi a última parte. Confesso que esse capítulo estava salvo no meu micro a mais de uma semana, mas estava sem tempo para traduzir.

Mas enfim, eu amei esse capitulo viu. Leah só se permite ser vulnerável – em parte – com o Jake. Isso não é lindo?

As fics da _**Jackie**_ são sempre muito lindas e tocam fundo.

Então, comentem, por favor!

**E MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA A TODAS AS PESSOAS QUE LERAM E DEIXARAM COMENTÁRIOS!**

**N/T2: **se alguém se interessar em ver a capa:

.com/ albums/ ll387/ pamella_jackelyne/ Ela_grita_em_silencio / Ela_grita_em_


End file.
